Tarde de juegos
by SoloOtraFan
Summary: Dib atrapa a Zim y a Gaz juntándose después de la escuela (Mal Summary,pero no se como explicar esta pequeña historia)
1. Capítulo 1

Holaaaa

Bueno pues,aquí he hecho un fanfic de "Invasor Zim"

Sé que el fandom ya revivió con esto de la película y no sé,siento que verán este fanfic como si me hubiera hecho apenas fan de Invasor Zim

Pero no,quiero aclarar que Invasor Zim fue una de mis caricaturas infantiles favoritas y si,puedo recordar bien uno que otro capítulo

Pero recordé mi infancia desde que salió el trailer de la película

Y luego de ver la película,quería recordar como era la serie,así que hace unos días busqué la serie en internet y la ví de nuevo

Y comencé a leer fics aquí en Fanfiction (nunca los había leído) y me comenzó a gustar el ZAGR,no se...Gusto culposo

Me disculpo por mala narración y descripción,no soy tan buena escribiendo pero me gusta hacerlo

* * *

Un nuevo día, un día cualquiera para todos

Excepto para Dib

Aquel chico,de ahora 12 años de edad se despertaba sonriente

-¡Estoy curado!-Saltó de su cama

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto emocionado para luego ver a su pequeña hermana pasando por el pasillo

-Gaz,estoy curado-le mencionó emocionado

-Si,no me interesa-la pequeña pelimorada siguió su camino a descender las escaleras

-Que bien,puedo volver a ver a Zim y buscar más pruebas que lo delataran

Entusiasmado se preparó pra su nuevo día después de una larga semana en cama con una gripe horrible,acompañada de una fiebre de 39 Celcius

-Aunque...-después de ponerse su auténtico abrigo negro,miró hacia las pantallas con las que podía mantener vigilado a Zim - Esta semana que falté no noté ningún comportamiento extraño

Antes de abandonar su habitación,pudo ver como el invasor salía de su casa, con una actitud extrañamente "normal"

-Tal vez este es otro de sus planes en los que me quiere hacer creer que todo esta bien para bajar la guardia y así tomarme por sorpresa-Teorizó Dib

-¡Diiiiib!-la furiosa voz de su hermana lo distrajo-¡BAJA YA A DESAYUNAR,SABES QUE PAPÁ NO ME DEJA DESAYUNAR SI TU NO BAJAS, Y YO QUIERO DESAYUNAAAR!

-¡Ya voy Gaz!- le respondió,para después correr y bajar las escaleras

Llegó a la cocina y se sentó en su respectivo lugar

Se encontró con un plato con dos huevos estrellados y dos tiras de tocino por un lado,en un plato junto a un vaso lleno de jugo

-Buen día hijo-saludó su padre

-Hola papá

-Vaya,tu voz si que se escucha mejor

-Lo sé,ahora estoy mucho mejor,¡Es genial!, ahora... -hizo una pausa para aclarar su garganta y hacer una voz más grave- ¡Puedo volver a proteger a la humanidad!

Al decir esto,Dib se paró sobre la silla y hace una pose para sentirse como un "héroe",posando uno de sus pies sobre la mesa,tambaleandola un poco, haciendo que el vaso con jugo de su hermana se derrame sobre la mesa.Provocando la molestia en su hermana,quien se limitó a gruñir

-Eh...Si,claro-fue lo único que dijo el profesor Membrana ante la "locura" de su hijo-Niños, me tengo que ir,después de desayunar vayan a la escuela.Adiós

Después de cruzar la puerta de la cocina,no lo vieron más

Al terminar su desayuno,los dos hermanos caminaron juntos a la "Eskuela".Lo que era malo para Gaz, tuvo que soportar las típicas pláticas de su hermano sobre las cosas paranormales

* * *

-Solo digo,si siguen haciendo ese tipo de cosas la gente seguirá creyendo que nosotros, los investigadores paranormales, investigamos ese tipo de tonterías, pero... ¡El hombre taco no existe! - Tomó el cuello de el vestido que llevaba su hermana y lo estiró havia él,para luego agitarla una y otra vez-¡NO EXISTE,GAAZ!

La chica ya harta,le golpeó en el estómago haciendo que su hermano cayera de espalda al suelo

-Ya callate

Su hermano aún en el suelo soltó un quejido por el reciente golpe

-y si me vuelves a tocar así...-la hermana pequeña comenzó a amenazar

Una carcajada se escuchó, una muy conocida carcajada

Ambos hermanos voltearon a ver de quien provenía esa carcajada

El chico de piel verde estaba ahí frente a ellos,riéndose de la desgracia de su enemigo

-¿Te parece gracioso?-Dib inmediatamente se levantó del suelo y se sacudió el polvo

-Ehh...-Zim comenzó a pensar y voltear a todos lados,para luego posar la mirada sobre el chico- si

-Ahora son dos idiotas- Bufó Gaz- Que bien- mencionó de manera sarcástica para luego dar la vuelta y meterse a la "Eskuela"

-Zim...- Dib miró se manera desafiante a el Irken - no se que tramas- se acerco a él

-No estoy tramando nada- Dijo con un tono normal

-Eso dices cuando tramas algo Zim- volvió a entrecerrar los ojos de manera desafiante

-¿Y cómo sabes que no te digo la verdad?-Se cruzó de brazos

-¿Por qué me dirías la verdad?

-¿Por qué te mentiría sobre decir la verdad?

-¡Porque somos enemigos!

Zim lo pensó por un momento

-Ciertoooo

Ambos se lanzaron miradas desafiantes para luego caminar hacia la "Eskuela".Así siguieron caminando,mirándose, hasta llegar al Salón y sentarse en sus respectivos pupitres

El día pasó como de costumbre

La Sta.Buttiers dió su "clase", Dib buscó una excusa para poder decirle "Alienígena" a Zim. Zim encontró una buena excusa para evadirlo y que todos se pusieran en contra del pequeño Membrana y al fin, la clase terminó

Al salir,Dib y Zim tuvieron una pequeña "pelea"

Dib terminó en la tierra,precisamente donde había lodo

Mal día.No?

Antes de volver a su casa,el chico fue al lavabo a quitarse el lodo de la cara,y lo que más se pudiera de su ropa

-Cuando llegue a casa tomaré un baño

Salió de la "Eskuela",listo para tomar el camino a casa,cuando se encontró con algo que no esperaba

Gaz,su hermanita...Junto a el "monstruo" alienígena de Zim

Tenía que detener esto antes de que Zim le hiciera algo

-¡Ga...!-A punto de gritar su nombre,se detuvo a él mismo al ver que estaban a punto de hablar.Intrigado por la curiosidad de su conversación,saltó a un arbusto cerca de los dos

-¿vas a venir?-preguntó el Irken a la pelimorada

Gaz asintió

-Bien-dijo para luego comenzar a caminar, seguido de él, iba la humana

-¿Por qué Gaz iría con Zim después de la escuela?- Pensó mientras los seguía, cada vez que avanzaban, el encontraba otro escondite para seguir su paso

Pudo notar que ninguno de los dos habló en todo el camino,hubiera sido un "silencio incómodo" si no hubiera el ruidoso sonido de la ciudad

Llegaron a la casa de Zim

El dueño de la casa abrió la puerta para ser recibidos por Gir

-¡Hola!- Saludó con el entusiasmo de siempre -¡HolaHolaHolaHolaHolaHolaHolaHola!- comenzó a cantar mientras saltaba al rededor de los dos

Lo que hizo molestar a Gaz

Gruñó y apretó su puño,lista para golpearlo

-¡Gir!-gritó Zim agarrando la cabeza del robot -¿Qué hablamos sobre esto?

Él, solo se limitó a reír

Zim volteó a ver a Gaz, quien estaba a punto de tomar el camino hacia el laboratorio del alienígena

-¡Oye,espera!-Le gritó a la chica, pero ella saltó al bote antes que la detuviera

Gruñó

\- Estúpida y apestosa humana- luego de decir esto, saltó al bote también,pudiéndose escuchar como Gaz gritaba

-¡Quitate de encima!

Dib pudo apreciar toda esta escena desde la ventana

No podía dejar a su hermanita "indefensa" sola en una habitación con ese monstruo

Tocó el timbre desesperadamente hasta que el "perrito" verde de Zim le abrió

-¿Dónde estan mi hermana y Zim?

El perro señaló la entrada al laboratorio

Dib entró y corrió hacia ahí y saltó dentro del bote

-¡Me gustan los tacos!-gritó Gir saltando hacia la entrada del laboratorio,golpeando a Dib con su cuerpo metálico

-¡Auch!

Llegaron a el laboratorio

Dib rápidamente buscó con la mirada a su hermana

Ahí estaba ella,a lado de Zim.Gaz tenía puestos un visor, que parecían unos lentes de realidad virtual,y con dos guantes color negro puestos

Zim tenía otros de esos lentes en sus manos,como si estuviera a punto de ponérselos y en sus manos ya tenía puestos unos guantes similares a los que tenía Gaz

-¡Zim te aplastará con su increíble habilidad!- El Irken se colocó los lentes

-Podría hacer esto con los ojos cerrados y seguirías perdiendo-La chica apuntó a Zim

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-Gritó Dib exigiendo respuesta

Los dos se quitaron los lentes y voltearon a ver a Dib

-Iugh,tu hermano de cabeza gigante esta aquí-le dijo a la pelimorada- ¡Espera! ¿Cómo entraste?- interrogó a el humano apuntándolo con su dedo

-Tu robot- Dib señaló a Gir,quien estaba detrás de él, el nombrado saludó agitando euforicamente su mano

-Dib,¿qué haces aquí?-Gaz preguntó molesta

-¿Qué hago aquí?- se acerco a ella- ¿Tú que haces aquí?

Su hermana se limitó a bufar

-¡No deberías de meterte en asuntos ajenos Dib,largate!- Después de pensar su respuesta,la pelimorada le contestó

-Gaz,eres mi hermana...-La chica lo interrumpió

-Yo desearía que no

-Como decía...-Dib volteó a ver a Zim apuntándolo con su dedo-¡Deja de meter a mi pequeña hermana en tus asuntos Zim!

-¿Mis asuntos?- Zim arqueó una ceja

-¡No me mientas Zim,de seguro quieres usar a mi hermana como un tipo de conejillo de indias, antes de crear un nuevo plan para dominar el mundo con tus artefactos alienígenas

-Dib,eres un tonto-Gaz se acercó a su hermano para darle una cachetada

-Auu..-El chico se sobó su mejilla

-¿En serio crees que soy tan estúpida como para dejarme atrapar por este patético alien?

-¡Si,responde Dib!-Zim gritó y se cruzó de brazos-¡Oye!

-Idiota, se supone que es una pregunta retórica-Gaz le dijo al alienígena- Además, sabes que odio ayudar si no me ayudo a mi misma, así que lo que estoy haciendo ahora, es por mi persona y no por nadie más-se dirigió a Dib

-Entonces...¿Qué estaban haciendo?- preguntó muy confundido

-¡Jugando!-Gritó Gir

-¿Jugando?-Dib volteó a ver a Zim y a Gaz,quienes asintieron ante la pregunta- Ahora Zim es... ¿Tu cita de juegos?

-¡NO!-Grito el de piel verde- tu espantosa hermana viene a molestar a Zim, solo para jugar sus videojuegos tontos

Recibió un golpe por parte de Gaz

-No son tontos, solo los insultas porque no sabes perder-Exclamó molesta

-Esta bien,creo que necesito una explicación más detallada de lo que sucede aquí- dijo Dib rascandose su nuca

-Zim arruinó mi videojuego y en cambio, me dejó venir a jugar a su casa-explicó Gaz

-¡MIENTEEES!- Dramáticamente se aleja de la chica

-Así fueron las cosas...-comenzó a explicar la pelimorada

* * *

**Flash-Back**

**_El timbre de salida de la "Eskuela" se hizo sonar_****_Todos los niños salieron con alegría sabiendo que al fin serían libres_**

**_Zim salió mientras pensaba con una mano en su mentón_**

**_¿Por qué su enemigo no había venido?_****_En la entrada pudo ver a su hermana pero no lo había visto a él_**

**_Algo extraño sin duda,ya que cuando uno asiste a la escuela,el otro también lo hace.El día que llegaban a faltar,ambos faltaban_****_Y la maestra no dijo nada sobre Dib, simplemente lo tomó como una falta sin excusas_**

**_Al bajar las escaleras de la esclaleras de la entrada pudo apreciar a Gaz,Zim no dudo en acercarse para preguntarle por Dib_**

**_-Oye,¡humana asquerosa! -El Irken se acercó a la chica, quien estaba miy concentrada en su videojuego_**

**_-No molestes ,estoy pasando el último nivel- No apartó la mirada del aparato_**

**_-mmm...Ya veo-Zim se acercó más a la chica- en mi planeta, los Irken controlamos las máquinas, aquí... Las máquinas controlan a los humanos_**

**_Gaz gruñó, le incomodaba que estuvieran tan cerca de ella,y más si estaba haciendo algo importante_**

**_-Los humanos tienen una mente tan débil que se dejan llevar por tecnología tan simple_**

**_Zim le arrebató el videojuego a la hermana de su enemigo examinándolo, mientras que la chica, sorprendida, aguantó sus ganas de golpearlo_**

**_-Hace cientos de años que nosotros no utilizamos esta tecnología_**

**_-¡DEVUELVEMÉLO!-la pelimorada se abalanzó sobre el "invasor" intentando recuperar su aparato_****_..._**

...

**_Gaz jura que pudo ver como todo sucedía en cámara lenta_**

**_V_****_ió como el aparato se le resbalaba de las manos a Zim_**

**_Y ver como lentamente éste, se estrellaba contra el pavimento_**

**_Se abría_****_Y las piezas salían volando_****_..._**

**_Había pasado días jugando ese maldito juego, con niveles tan difíciles..._**

...

**_Furiosa,Gaz agarró el cuello de la vestimenta de Zim y lo estrelló contra la pared, una..Y otra vez..._**

**_De pronto, se detuvo al ver como Zim agonizaba de una manera extraña_**

**_Se podría decir que balbuceaba mientras su cuerpo temblaba_****_Gaz arqueó una ceja_**

**_De todas las veces que ha visto a Zim lastimado, nunca lo había visto de esta forma_**

**_Pero,aunque esta vez se comportaba extraño, la pelimorada lo había visto lastimado aún peor,y unos simples golpecitos en la pared parecían afectarle mucho_**

**_No le importaba,había logrado desquitarse un poco.Tal vez podría seguir desatando su furia en casa_**

**_"Que patético" pensó de Zim.Se dió media vuelta para dirigirse a casa_****_-_**

**_A...Ayu..da-pudo escuchar susurrar a Zim mientras se encontraba boca abajo en el pavimento-Ayuda- exclamó de nuevo con una voz normal._**

**_Y le seguía rogando a la chica_**

**_-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?-preguntó retóricamente.Dio un paso para luego ser detenida por la voz de Zim_**

-**_Te daré esas cosas... que te gustan-Tomó un descanso para respirar_**

**_-¿Qué cosas?-Se dió media vuelta para verlo_**

**_-Ju..egos-con su mano temblorosa,Zim spuntó a los restos del juego_**

**_-Eso no tiene sentido,tu me lo rompiste, ya me debes uno-se cruzó de brazos_**

**_-Bien...Tú...Decidirás que quieres pero...¡AYUDAAA!-Rogó de nuevo_**

**_-Zim rogando por ayuda- sonrió un poco- que satisfactorio_****_-G_****_az se acercó a Zim,dispuesta ayudarlo _**

* * *

Fin.

Bueno,no fin, si no más bien un "CONTINUARÁ..."

Se me hizo muy largo y para no cansar tanto la lectura,haré otro capítulo


	2. Capítulo 2

-Entonces..¿Gaz te arrastró de la escuela a tu casa,porque estabas débil?- preguntó Dib

-¡ZIM NO ESTABA DÉBIL!-Grito apretando su puño hacia el cielo- Solo...No quería caminar y convencí a esta humana de traerme aquí-obviamente estaba mintiendo, pero se cruzó de brazos fingiendo indignación

Gaz se molestó y golpeó en la espalda a Zim,especifícamente en su PAK.Gritó de dolor

-¿Ves esta cosa que siempre trae pegada en su espalda?-Habló Gaz dirigiendose a Dib.Su hermano asintió- Bueno, se la dañé cuando lo golpeé- Zim la miró mal por decir la verdad-Y cuando llegamos aquí le pidió a su computadora repararla, después,encontré un juego genial en la computadora de Zim, y mi condición fue venir cuando yo diga y quiera,a jugarlo -Explicó Gaz- gracias a eso descubrí que los Irken tienen una fuerte relación con esta "mochila"

-Interesante- Dib sacó una pequeña libreta y un lápiz y comenzó a anotar con una sonrisa

-¡OYE!, no le puedes decir las debilidades así como así a su enemigo-Le gritó a Gaz

-Bueno, ¿Qué les parece si se llevan su boba pelea hacia otro lado?-La pelimorada se puso de nuevo el equipo,los guantes, y los lentes de realidad virtual

-Y en lugar de comprarle un juego nuevo a Gaz, ¿la haces venir aquí?- Se enfureció Dib

-Tengo tecnología pero no tengo dinero- Explicó con sencillez Zim-Además,a tu pequeña hermana le gusto mi videojuego

-¿De que se trata?- Dib tomó los lentes que estaba usndo Zim para poder ver de que trataba

Pudo ver una animación de él, no solo uno, eran o si fuera un mundo infestado de zombies, pero con su rostro

Observó como Gaz derrotaba a todos, y como su cabeza explotaba, haciendo que su cerebro explotara y los restos cayeran donde sea

-_Muere Dib_\- escuchó a su hermana susurrar entre dientes

Se quitó los lentes, con un rostro espantado.Ahora sabía porque Gaz adoraba este juego.Si no se podía desquitar con él en la vida real, podía hacerlo al menos en el juego

-Lo usaba para desquitar mi odio hacia ti- Explicó Zim al ver que el chico necesitaba respuestas

-Yo lo uso para ver como tu gigante cabeza explota- Exclamó Gir

-Bonito,¿Eh?- El alien le sonrió al humano- tu hermana y yo tenemos algo en común, te odiamos lo suficiente como para deshacernos de ti

Dib solo se quedó viendólo sin expresión, mientras comenzaba a pensar

"_¿Por qué rayos Gaz simplemente hizo un trato para estar aquí cuando quiera?,no hubiera sido mejor amenazarlo y exigirle que pusiera ese juego en un dispositivo pequeño?. ¡Gaz odia la compañía!"_

-Ahora vete,un apestoso humano es suficiente de soportar, no necesito otro aquí-Volteó a ver a su sirviente robot- Gir, encargate de él

Las luces del robot,que normalmente eran de azul claro, se tornaron rojas y habló con una voz grave

-Sí amo-Respondió Gir.Tomando a Dib con sus dos brazos y cargándolo sobre su cabeza

Ya arriba,el robot arrojó a Dib hacia el jardín desde la puerta,y río

-Adiós-Gir asotó la puerta y el chico quedó confundido

-Estuve vigilando a Zim todo este tiempo, ¿Cómo es que pasaban sin que yo los viera? Solo veía pasar a Zim

Fue a ver las cámaras que ocultó y se percató de algo.Tenían un cable conectado a cada una de ellas

-Muy inteligente Zim,cambiar la transmisión al aire por una secuencia repetitiva de ti haciendo lo que siempre haces-Dedujó Dib en voz alta

Dib desconectó cada cable que conectaba a las cámaras y se retiro a su casa sin dejar de pensar en si algo malo le pasaría a Gaz

* * *

-¡Adiós!- Gir se despidió de la chica pelimorada.Mientras que junto a Zim estaban parados en el marco de la puerta de entrada viendo como Gaz se iba alejando

Zim cerró la puerta y se quedó ahí inmovil con una mirada perdida

-Computadora

-¿Si amo?

-¿Crees que hoy me fué mejor?

-La humana se notaba menos tensa e irritada de lo habitual y un pude percibir un aumento de oxitacina en su cuerpo ,así que es probable que si

Zim sonrió


End file.
